


Second

by riacte



Series: MCC Hermits and Friends [8]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft championship - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, a little griangst, chaotic - Freeform, pogsupremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riacte/pseuds/riacte
Summary: Purple Penguins got second.Out of nowhere, a familiar voice screeches “YESSS BABY!” and confuses absolutely everyone except one.-Ren barges into MCC13 in a purple penguin onesie. As expected, things spiral into chaos.
Relationships: Grian & Rendog, falsesymmetry & grian, falsesymmetry & rendog, mcc13 purple penguins
Series: MCC Hermits and Friends [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014315
Comments: 21
Kudos: 155





	Second

It was all over. Grian’s arms were shaking and Kara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Next to them, False rubbed her arms and tensely stared at the Snowbolt arena. Grian’s cheeks were still red from the excitement and adrenaline of hitting quite a lot of his shots, but the chill of the reality was setting in and it was sobering him up. The childish, fleeting hope of victory was slipping away like the melting snow on his gloved hands. 

It was a 1v4. Pete versus the entire Teal Turkeys. A reverse sweep was likely to happen. Grian gulped. 

“It’s not over until it’s over!” Kara tried to cheer up her team, but Grian was already resigned. Some random teenager was leaping in front of him but Grian didn’t have the energy in him to care. His eyes scanned the audience and found that his friend Joel and his friends’ friend HBomb, both clad in ridiculous outfits, were screaming for Purple. Grian almost smiled, but then he saw Fruitberries- no, Fruity B. Fruit was enthusiastically jumping up and down and cheering for Teal. _Obviously_ he would because Fruit’s good friend Illumina was on the Teal team. Grian’s heart clenched when he remembered what he had said about Fruit. He’d always put down Fruity B as the one he would like to team up with (to the mild dismay and annoyance of False who would only play with the hermits). Of course Fruit would cheer for Illumina and not for Purple. Even though False and Grian were both on Purple. It was perfectly normal and Grian shouldn’t get upset. He was being irrational and childish. Grian exhaled. _Yuuup._

The Purple Penguins watched with bated breath as a snowball soared through the air and struck Pete in the heart. Instantly, elated screams filled the area and teal confetti descended from the sky. The Teal Turkeys had done it. They had won and Purple didn’t. Grian stared at the glimmering crowns on the victors’ heads. Something twanged inside his heart. 

“Oh,” Grian said. “G-guess I’ll cry myself to sleep tonight.”

But that was just Grian’s immediate reaction. The Penguins immediately comforted each other and reassured that they did a smashing job. Slowly, a bit of warmth returned to Grian’s face despite the vague hollowness in his heart. They were still lamenting their loss when a _very_ familiar voice erupted from the crowd.

**_“YESSS BABY!!”_ **

False’s ears perked up and a gigantic grin broke across her face. She instantly looked ten times happier. “REN!!” she squealed.

Ren, who was wearing a purple penguin onesie, barrelled towards the Purple Penguins and tightly wrapped his arms around False and Grian. “Oh my goodness! Dudes! You were amazing!” he exclaimed. He broke free from the hug to congratulate the other Purple Penguins. “Pete! Kara! Smashing job!”

“Thanks, Ren,” Pete replied, amused by Ren’s strange costume. 

Grian laughed. “W-we didn’t win though.” The laugher slid off his face when he realized what he had said. The Purple Penguins didn’t win. False didn’t win, even though she’d won with both Ren and Cub. False didn’t win with him. He couldn’t win.

…

“You got second!” Ren was screaming as he grabbed False’s hands and leapt up and down. False stared at him, pleasantly bemused (which seemed to be the typical reaction to Ren’s shenanigans). Ren seemed more enthusiastic than any of the Penguins and they didn’t understand why- sure, they did great, but they didn’t win. “Do you know what this means, Falsie?”

False glanced at Ren, then at the celebrating Teal Turkeys. “We… got second,” she said slowly, as if it hadn’t sunk in. “I-I’d never gotten second before,” she admitted, then in a softer voice she said, “Man, I used to have a 100% win rate if I got into Dodgebolt too.” Then as if electrified, her bright blue eyes widened. “ _Wait.”_

“WE GOT SECOND!” False yelled, utterly delighted, now her turn to hold Ren’s hands and jump up and down. “We did it, Ren! We collected another team rank!”

“No!” Ren chuckled. “ _You_ got second! I didn’t do anything-”

A giggled escaped False’s lips. “O-oh! I’m sharing the ranks with you!” she quickly got out.

“Oh. Are you now?”

False wrinkled her nose. “... I never told you that?”

“You never told me that.”

A beat.

“Well now you know!” False exclaimed cheerfully. “We got second place!! Yass Ren!”

Grian, who had been silent until now, decided to butt in. “A fine addition to your collection, I must say,” he quipped. Watching his friends squeal in excitement made him a lot more content with their 2nd place and Grian could never pass up the opportunity to quote a meme. Both False and Ren turned to Grian with identical grins.

“Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter that we didn’t win,” Grian drawled with a Cheshire Cat smirk. “Since apparently the true storyline is Ren and Falsie collecting all the team ranks to become Thanos.”

“Totally correct, G,” Ren replied in a mock-serious tone while False just threw back her head and laughed. 

“WE GOT SECOND!!” False cried out again, her yell attracting the attention of several others. They started to look at the hermits oddly. They seemed strangely hyped for a sweaty team that just lost a reverse sweep. 

“SECOND PLACE, BABY!” Ren whooped. 

Grian roared, “LET’S GO! ONE STEP CLOSER TO BEING THANOS!”

The three hermits were now cackling and dancing around each other. Infected by their energy, Pete and Kara joined in too, resulting in a chaotic, purple-clad cult. They were now loud enough to be heard by absolutely everyone, who couldn’t be more confused. 

(To be honest, Kara and Pete were both extremely confused, but decided to roll with it. Maybe the hermits were just Like That sometimes.)

 ** _“I BELIEVE IN POGSUPREMACY!_** ” Grian suddenly bellowed, his deep voice startling everyone, including the hermits.

“Dude! What the heck, man!” False laughed. “That’s like- that was your voice during the wrestling match!”

“You are so creepy, G.” Ren rolled his eyes affectionately. “Oh by the way, Falsie, you know what? We’ve actually never gotten 8th. Even though we always say we did.”

“Oh really?”

“LET’S GET EIGHTH PLACE NEXT TIME BABY!” Ren hollered.

“YEAHHH! Eighth place! Wooo!” False pumped her fists in the air.

“FALSE SUPREMACY AND RENPOG FOR EIGHTH NEXT MCC!! Let’s **_GOOO_**!”

“We shall return!” Ren declared dramatically. “For our eighth place! No one can stop us! **_MUAHAHAHAHA_**!”

As the hermits shouted in glee, the rest of the participants just… stared at them. They were probably wondering why the second place team was celebrating like they’d just saved the world, and why they were aiming for _eighth place_ of all ranks. Fruit, who was congratulating Illumina, took one look at his crazy friends and laughed in partial fondness and partial disbelief.

_“What the actual fuck, guys.”_

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! Man that was one heck of a MCC. Congrats to Teal with their reverse sweep! I absolutely adored Purple Penguin's dynamic. Also my heart melted when False she would share her second place with Ren near the end of her stream because they were collecting ranks... waaaa I believe in PogSupremacy (yeah that's what I'm calling them thanks to @diet-pepsi-child on tumblr).
> 
> This is probably very chaotic and won't make much sense but eh. We love chaos. It's nice to see the hermits go feral, tbh. I wish we got more of that :D
> 
> Thank you Noxcrew, Scott, and all participants for such a fantastic season! Looking forward to the next one :DD
> 
> PS: yell at me @riacte on tumblr where I scream about the same content creators practically every day.


End file.
